


Fate Endless

by wolves_rider



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves_rider/pseuds/wolves_rider
Summary: A new grail war has started and two twin siblings decide to participate in it to destroy it. In their way they'll find friends, foes and a secret so big it could change them forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start this story you need to know a couple of things, first: Saber class servant Saito Hajime is a fan servant created with a friend, if he ever appears in Fate grand order or any other fate property it won't be the same character. as of Feb. of 2019 he is just a fan character who's design belongs to @AlternateAccel in twitter, Other of her character may also be mentioned. Second. The twins are my OC, if they suck sorry but please tell me how I can make them better. IF YOU SEE MISTAKES IN EITHER MY SPELLING OR THE WAY I WRITE PLEASE TELL ME, English is nt my main language and I do this to improve it. 
> 
> THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY  

PROLOGUE

Silence, asphyxiating, overwhelming silence.

Her enemy lies dead at less than two meters away, her knees fail, her body drags her down, but her servant is quicker than the gravity and catches her before falling, taking her in his arms away of the sight.

The other master that survived the madness leaves them alone, he knows the bond of his friend and her servant is more deep than just a simple magic contract, they deserve what little time they have left, with a sad smile he just goes back home.

Away from the battle the young master starts reacting, she feels safe in his arms, warm, protected from all harm, she remembers what just happened, her voice sounds so weak when she speaks that her servant thinks he imagined it.

“I won, but at what price?”

The servant stops and drops her on the cold soft grass, he looks at her, eyes like molten gold, full of so many things, so differents to the ones she first saw when she summoned him, they used to be cold as the precious metal, now they’re as warm as the sun on the first day of spring, like a fire in the middle on winter.

“You don’t need to worry about that now.”

“I killed him, I-”

He hugs her when he sees the tears in her eyes, presses her tight against his chest.

“I know, is ok now, don’t worry.”

She cries hugging him, he lets her cry, kissing her head till she can speak again.

“We won.”

“We did it yes, now is time for asking for a wish.”

She thinks in silence for a moment.

“Can I ask for anything?”

“I think so yes.”

“Can I ask to be immortal?”

“Sure.” He smiles remembering one of their first conversations.

“Can I ask for you to stay forever with me?”

Silence again, he sighs, his hands caressing her face softly.

“I wish you could, but to waste a wish in me is-”

“That’s my wish, I wish for you to stay. There’s nothing else for me to ask for. Do you want to stay? Please stay with me” Her voice breaks his heart.

He never even thought that was possible, he never thought he was able to feel, to love the way he loves her, but he can’t; cause for him it’s forbidden to stay, he has to go back to that hell, to the endless what ifs traveling on his mind.

“Remember what I said about us being the same and not having wishes?”

She nods.

“I found a wish, but I can’t get it cause my work is far from being done, I wish to stay here with you till the end but I’m a coward my love and as the coward I am I have to go back to my workshop to end it, instead of staying here with you. I don’t know how to be selfish not even when I want it with all my heart, not even when my own soul is asking for it, please forgive me master, forgive me my love cause I’m not the man you deserve, for being a coward and leaving you behind-”

He has to shut up when she kisses him, his brain short circuits and his heart is the one in control if only for that small moment, kissing her back as if that could be enough, as if having her in his arms for just a second longer could be the only way to keep him alive.

“Then I’ll wait for you.” She whispers against his lips. “A day, a year, an eternity, I don’t mind it, I’ll wait. Will you come back to me?”

Instead of answering, for the first time in forever he makes his choice, he promises to be back with a kiss, he’ll be back even if to be back he has to die first.

 


	2. 1: First contact

The night was dark and full of terrors like that show said, but also full of wonders and beauty.

Night was her domain while her brother preferred the sunlight, his skin more tanned than hers, his smile as bright as the sun, while her skin was pale as the moon and her voice as soft as the wind on a spring night.

Tonight is the night, the time has come for them to either become legends or die forgotten.

“Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg. The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate. Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).  Repeat every five times. Simply, shatter once filled.” They speak at the same time, their voices creating a song ringing through the earth.

“I announce. Yourself is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword. In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer. Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead. You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance”

White blinding light comes out of the circles, both siblings excited and ready to take their Fate in their hands and conquer it.

When the light fades there are two men, the one in front of the brother has long flowing hair, gentle smile and dresses in white and blue, everything about him is calm and collected.

The man in front of the sister is a bit taller, covers himself in a grey long coat and his eyes are as hard as steel, his gaze stops at hers, and seems surprised when she doesn't quiver before him.

“Hi, I'm Hattori Ryu and I'm your new master.” The brother introduces himself politely, the servant smiles and follows suit.

“Nice to meet you master, I'm a saber class Servant, name's Saito Hajime.” His voice is melodic and fresh, a polite smile always in his face.

Both siblings look at him surprised, the other one chuckles a bit, you could say it sounds proud.

“You know my name?” Asks Saito with a gentle smile.

“We do.” Replies the sister, her voice is soft but firm, her golden eye shines like molten gold, like the ring on her necklace, the other eye covered by her light brown hair. “A lot of people knows your name.”

“How is that you two are fighting together?”

The twins turn to the other man, the sister is the one that speaks.

“In a regular war it would be quite stupid, but we’re not here to win the grail, we’re here to help destroy it, a mage that knows how dangerous that object is contacted us to help him destroy it, but we need it to appear first, it won’t appear without servants.”

“You’re going to use us as some kind of wicked sacrifice?” He looks angry now, his height makes him intimidating, the sister does not move though.

“No. The plan is kill as most enemy servants as possible, we don’t have any intention to let you die if that’s what worries you, only three masters are aware of this plan, we need to get rid of all the others if we want to get close to the grail.”

“Do you have any kind of strategy? Or you plan to hope we don’t die?”

“Please sir don’t say that I’m su-” Saito starts to speak but the other one cuts him.

“Shut it Saito, I don’t like this.”

Now is the sister the one that chuckles.

“What is that you don’t like, that a woman is the one giving you orders?”

‘“I have no trouble with women fighting as long as they know where they’re gettin-”

He has to stop speaking when a knife gets too close to him, the sister keeps the polite smile while the knife moves close again, he tries to grab her, but she’s faster and uses his arm to get closer, her blade at least a centimeter away from his neck.

“My name is Hattori Azami, you can call me Azami, and  **I** didn’t summoned you to doubt my fighting skills,  **I** ’ve summoned you win this war, now that everyone knows I’m a crazy mage with knives and that I’m very good with them, are you ok with being my servant or I need to get a new one? think fast though, we don’t have time to lose here, you’re either with us or I’ll send you back to where demons belong.”

She drops him and hides the knife on her sleeve again, Ryu just shakes his head, his sister was being rude again, Saito looks at her, his eyes open and surprised.  _ “Did she just managed to put a knife on his neck?”.  _ He thinks impressed. 

The other man looks at her and a smirk forms on his lips.

“Very good master, I’ll allow you to be my master, although I’m a berserker so I hope you don’t try that ever again, it was quite dangerous.”

She sighs and her whole body drops the tension relaxing, the change leaves the servants very surprised.

“Thank god, don’t worry Vice Commander, I don’t plan to do anything like that ever again, sorry sir.” She apologizes scratching the back of her neck and looking relieved.

Ryu laughs at the faces of the servants.

“That’s my sister for you, she’s extremely good with knives and swords, also she’s extremely intelligent, bold and a bit of a dummy.”

“Let’s back up for a sec, she knows who I am and I haven’t said my true name, How?”

“Well, Saito said sir, and spoke to you in a quite polite tone, there wasn’t much possibilities, originally thought about two, I just went with my instinct, I just had two options, it was 50/50 but also the sword gave it away, I mean, I’m a expert in historic weapons, and… is not like I have that sword on my power anyway.” She rambles, talking fast and making Saito smile while her brother just sighs tired.

“You have my sword?”

“And other five historical swords, she keeps them safe, after other mages try to steal them, ALTHOUGH THEY SHOULD BE ON A DAMN MUSEUM.”

“Museums are not as good as me at keeping them safe Ryu, who the hell you think designed the Fukuoka security system?” She says proud. “Anyway, welcome both of you, I hope you help us to win this fight, one more thing. The rider of this war is our ally, so please don't kill them, we'll meet rider and their master tomorrow though so you'll know who not to kill soon. Are you ok with it?”

Both servants look at each other, berserker nods and saber smiles happy thinking they're quite lucky to have such nice masters 

“We’ll help you masters.”


	3. Night of mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the twins' mom introduces herself and the servants get to know thir masters a bit better

“Sooooooo. Are we going to-”

Saber decides to shut up after watching Berserker’s face.

“What? Come on Boss, a 70kg girl managed t-”

“I wanted to see if she’s worthy of being my master, I knew something was coming,” berserker explains looking at the distance, Saber smiles a bit.

“You just didn’t expect her to bring a knife to the summoning.”

Berserker mumbles something angry, then silence.

“I think they have potential to be great masters, please sir don’t be too proud, she knew she had to finish it quick if she wanted to impress you. Don’t give her the cold shoulder just cause she was smart enough,” Saber voice is soft and conciliating.

Saber voice sounds soft and it makes the man at his side sigh, their attention shifting to the lights of the house, where their masters are trying to sleep.

“ **What kind of luck we managed to get?** ” Asks Ryu.

Azami smiles at the phone, she’s not going to tell him she might or might not cheated by bringing one of her swords just so he would summon a saber.

**“I don’t know… but you’re very lucky bro, I mean YOU HAVE THE SABER SERVANT, THEY’RE SAID TO BE EXTREMELY POWERFUL** ”

At the other side of the wall Ryu smiles warmly at his sister’s words, he’s proud he snuck that sword to the summoning room to act as catalyst, so his sister would get a powerful Servant that could protect her.

After a couple of minutes both go to sleep; Saber sits by Ryu’s window and looks inside the room.

It’s full of magic tomes, smaller books with drawings, the knowledge given to him by the grail informs him that those are called mangas, he opens one and looks at he drawings, a short kid with a golden braid and red coat seems to be fighting some kind of beast on one of the pages with color

Ryu turns around and mumbles something in a language saber can’t understand, the purple hair that was covering his face reveals a relaxed expression.

His master seems to be a nice person, what makes this job even better, saber wouldn’t like to serve a rude asshole.

The sound of a sword being drawn snaps him out of his thoughts, he gets to the backyard, where Berserker is ready to fight a middle aged women, but she raises her hand.

“Peace servant, I have no ill intentions”

“Then what are you doing in our masters’ house?”

“It seems there’s a misunderstanding, this is also my house, your masters are my kids,” she smirks.

Berserker nods and his sword goes back to the scabbard, she looks at them; her eyes are expressionless, a deep abyss of mysteries.

“May I ask which one of you is the servant of Ryu? I won’t ask your true names, that’s for you and my kids to know.”

“I am Ryu’s servant, I’m a saber class servant,” saber speaks politely, the woman in front of him has the eyes of someone who experienced pain and lose before, it pains him to see  those eyes in a woman this beautiful and with such nice kids.

“My son is stubborn, but has a great heart, he’s kind and worries a lot about everyone, he’s easygoing and has no trouble making friends, his magic abilities are extraordinary, but he’s also naive and has short temper, he tends to jump to fighting before thinking about the consequences of his acts. Please make sure he doesn’t explode.”

While saber nods and promises to take care of his master, berserker can’t help but think how different the three members of the family are; Ryu is calm and collected, this woman seems to be even more collected, but her emotions are easy to see in the way she speaks of her kids with such worry; and she also KNOWS about servants so she probably fought in a grail war before, which would explain her worry. And then Azami seems serious but is also quick to change subjects and seems to be a completely different person when she drops the serious demeanor.

“You are then Azami’s servant.”

“Yes ma’am, I’m a berserker class.”

She looks a bit surprised, her eyebrows raise a bit.

“A berserker? Oh dear… Azami is less good with practical magic, but she has a talent for healing magic, she often prefers close combat, that, and uses knives and swords, she’s an expert of sword wielding, and even makes her own knives. But she’s more patient than her brother; she won’t explode like Ryu, she will bottle things up till it drowns her, usually she’s quiet and reserved, but her real personality is bubbly and sweet, she’s also very bold, too much in fact. She will do everything to ensure her brother’s safety, even getting herself in danger.”

After that she just leaves, in silence, like she came.

Morning light filters through the curtains, Azami wakes up when she feels a presence by her side, in less than two seconds she has the karambit that she has under her pillow in her hand, and jumps to cut whoever that entered her room.

Berserker just catches her by the arms with a sigh.

“I thought we agreed not to direct pointy objects at me master.”

“Berserker? Damn it you scared me!” She says shaking her head with a smile and hitting him in the arm.

“Maybe next time I should knock on the door. By the way, what the hell are you wearing?” He asks dropping her.

Azami looks down to her Superman Pyjamas.

“My pyjama, it’s a modern thing, it wasn’t around in your time. Also, I thought back in the day you weren’t supposed to enter a woman’s room without her permission”

He raises an eyebrow at her, confused by the sudden change, she kinda is right, it is rude to enter a woman’s room without her permission, more if that woman is supposed to be your superior and she’s obviously not dressed properly; but he didn’t expect her to care this much about that stuff.

“Did my behavior bothered you master?”

“You can call me Azami, I told you,” she replies while starting to fold the futon. “No your behavior didn’t bothered me, it just surprised me, I don’t like much when people tries to sneak on me so I reacted poorly, please forgive me.”

“Your mother just wanted you and your brother to go to the living room, she has something to say to you”

Azami groans and drops on top of the futon a little kid, her behavior again surprises berserker. But he just gets even more confused when he hears Ryu having a similar reaction in the next room.

The twins get to the living room in their pyjamas and pouting, their mother waits for them at the table with the breakfast ready.

“Good morning. It seems you both ignored my advice and decided to summon servants, although I might not understand or share your choices, I’m your mother, I’m supposed to support you all and that’s what I’ll do”

Azami can’t even raise her head, Ryu just scoffs.

“We can do this mom, you trained us, this proves we’re strong e-”

“That’s enough Ryu please. It was my idea, I’m the one to blame, he was just following me, please forgive him”

Azami bows deeply, her voice serious, she looks so troubled it makes her brother feel bad, Saber is confused, and Berserker realizes something is going on with his master’s behavior.

The mother sighs before smiling sweetly.

“Please Azami, I know it wasn’t your idea, Waver called me; although it would’ve been better if he called me first instead of going to you first; I’m not going to ground you for replying to and old friend’s call for help, his young pupil arrives this evening with Rider, they’re staying here. I hope no one is against that”

“No one is against that ma'am, having our allies here is a good idea,” replies Saber fast trying to change the subject.

The moment she finishes her food Azami excuses herself and leaves the living room, berserker follows her back to her room.

“Alright, you know you don’t have to follow me around all the time right?” she says looking at him curious.

“Yes, but I wanted to know what’s going on, you were protecting your brother from a possible scolding right?”

She smiles a bit nodding and says one sentence before entering her room.

“I need two minutes.”

He waits patiently by the door, when she gets out she’s changed her clothes, now wearing sweatpants and a sports top.

“Follow me, you’ll like this”

He follows her to a room at the end of the hall, when she opens the door and is a training room, and once inside she starts messing around looking for something, berserker looks at her again after thinking on what her mother told him last night.

She seems different than last night, the young woman of last night was calmed, calculative and maybe even cold; The woman he sees now is more relaxed, she moves without any problem through the room even with a bunch of long bokken on her arms, she seems to be looking for something, but instead of using magic she is simply searching for it.

Her command seals catch his attention, they’re on her shoulder, and look kinda like a flower, her back also makes him come closer, are those?

“Scars yes,” she says calmly when she feels his stare.

“Sorry it was rude of me to stare”

She scoffs, throwing a bokken with the size of an uchigatana at him.

“Less words, more movement, I want to see if all the praise my mom says is true”

“Is not fair, I could break your arm if you try to stop my sword”

“That is if you manage to get close enough,” she replies smiling, fire dancing in her golden eyes, when she ties her hair up a burning like scar can be seen, crawling through her neck to her eye, ending inches away from it.

“It seems you’re eager to meet your end master”

“Shut up and hit me with your best shot, I really need someone to tell me how I can improve my fighting and the more efficient way is if you see me fight”

He nods, it makes sense, although he kinda feels a bit bad cause he knows some of his hits are going to hurt no matter how much he tries to hold back, although something in his masters gaze makes him realize she knows and is ready.

“Very good then master, come at me when ready”


	4. The assassin and the healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took this long but family issues called my name. here is it the new part. full of references and bad jokes

After the light went off, Reiner was very surprised to see a child in the summoning circle, the child turns around, looks at him and smile.

“We’re Jack the ripper, would you be our mom?”

He can’t help but smile at the sight of the big eyes of the child.

“Sure, nice to meet you Jack”

Jack smiles happy and jumps from the summoning circle to the arms of their new master and hug them, nuzzling their face against his neck

“Mommy is nice and warm, we love mommy.”

He smiles sweetly at the child and hugs them back, while walking.

“Come on Jack, mommy will show you your new room and will get you some clothes, you like that idea?”

“YES! we love that mommy”

The young man laughs at the happiness of the child, unaware of the cold graze of his own father.

“You don’t seem very happy master,” lancer’s voice sounds curious.

“I didn’t expected the great Jack the ripper to be a kid, that’s all, that and that my son would warm up that quick to a tool”

“Judging on what I’ve seen of your son, he has a great heart an-”

“He’s too soft, we won’t success if he’s that soft with everything, I waited decades to get my revenge, to get my hands on that bitch, and not even my son’s stupidity won’t get in the way”

The master leaves angry, lancer sighs looking in the direction where assassin and their master left.  

“Jack the ripper, welcome on board, it seems my master has already thought of a fitting use for you and your abilities, I hope you’re ready ”

“How about using your brain?” asks Azami’s mother somewhat angry. “A broken rib, other three are cracked, the bones of the right hand smashed and a hundred bruises. Do you think that’s normal?”

“Considering I decided to go against a heroic spirit yes,” Azami replies relaxed sticking her tongue out. Her mother looks at her angry, Ryu shakes his head at how stubborn his sister is.

“Azami, is ok that you want to train, but your servant IS a berserker, even if he tries not to hurt you, he probably will.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Azami pouts. “I’ll go to see Doc and he’ll patch me up in no time.”

“And how the hell you plan to get there?” Asks Ryu with a sigh. “You can’t drive your motorcycle in this conditions”

Azami groans, is true that with that hand she can’t drive properly, but she could take the bus to Doc’s house, she knows today is his free day, so she can do that without much trouble.

“I’ll take her there, it was my fault after all” Replies berserker calm, “just tell me where this Doc lives”

“You know how to ride a motorcycle?” asks Azami’s mother impressed.

“It can’t be that different from a horse right?”

Azami can’t help but chuckle a bit, her mother sighs and Ryu explains to the servants the biggest differences to the servants, the knowledge given by the grial is basic, and maybe saber could ride it without much trouble but berserker doesn’t have the riding abilities necessary for that.

“Is ok, I’ll get the bus,” Azami says with a sigh when she gets up.

“Do me a favor please,” Ryu gets close to berserker, “Keep an eye on her, before she ends up needing to go to the hospital instead”

Berserker nods and goes after his master.

The twins’ mother looks at them go and speaks to Ryu:

“Do you think they can make it to his house without messing anything else?”

“Is an interesting question, things like this training makes me think who’s the real berserker….”

“I can’t talk about Azami, but I’m sure berserker will try to keep her safe, and away from troubles, he doesn’t seem like it but he can worry about others when he wants, outside of a fight is much more easier to make him keep others in his mind”

“I should start putting defenses around the house if we’re housing three servants,” Sighs the mother.

“I’ll help you mom, what do you need?”

“I’ll start with the basics, you put traps and saber can help us with getting one of the spare rooms ready to act as an infirmary, I’ll tell Azami to ask Doc for help”

“How do you expect him to react to the whole magic stuff? Mom I know you like him a lot, and me and Azami both are getting tired of waiting for any of you to ask the other for a damn date but-”

“He knows about magic, is true that he’s not a mage but he has mages in is family, so is ok, now go and do what I said” her voice sounds calm, but her blushing betrays her cold facade.

 

Azami makes a scowl when a guy hits her back in the bus, reminding her why she’s going to see Doc.

“Master?” berserker sounds kinda worried, or at least his version of worried, but his deep voice makes one of the women on the bus look at them with quite the interested smile after a good look at him.

“Do me a damn favor and call me Azami when we’re not on a fight or people will start thinking something completely different to the truth is going on between us”

He frowns confused, but nods understanding the strategic value of not telling everyone that the woman by his side is his master in a grail war, more even now that she’s not in top shape.

His mind goes back to the sparring match, she was faster that he anticipated, even though he was ready after what happened in the summon, she was also well versed in the art of the sword, her movements lacked the elegance of others he have seen, but her agility was exceptional, she also has an unusual ability to sue everything around her to her advantage, she’s talented, not as much as Okita though, that one was something else; Azami is also very stubborn, coming at him even after getting her right hand hurt.

A tap on his arm makes him focus on the present again.

“Come on”

He follows Azami outside the bus and through the street, she seems happy to be outside the large bus, smiling at the stray cats and even getting a flower from a crack in the pavement.

She stops when she gets to a house and enters the yard like it’s her own, but when berserker enters he feels danger, and a man comes out with a gun.

“Doc?”

“Get inside Azami, this one has been following you for a bit, I’ll handle this” The man’s voice sounds high pitched, like he’s scared to death. And he is.

“Is ok, I-”

“You don’t need to be brave sweetheart, I can kick this guy out,” yep, scared shitless, berserker looks at the man confused, Azami is not worried so he isn’t and to be fair, he is kinda right, he has been following Azami.

“Alright, let’s fix this quick and without making her waste a command seal, it seems pretty obvious you’re trying to protect her, and I’m not going to go against her without a good reason,” He gets closer to the man, grabbing the gun, and getting his sword out to his neck. “But you see, if you don’t stop trying to kill me I’ll have to defend myself, and believe me, there’s no way you can win against me.”

The man seems scared, for a second his green eyes seemed alive with a spark of something berserker identifies as fury, they even seem to change color for a second, till Azami gets in between them.

“Doc is ok, he comes with me, he’s… a friend, I’ll tell you more inside, please drop that, is not even a real gun.” she gets the weapon out of his hand with a smile.

The man just laughs, something in his attitude makes berserker frown, who’s this idiot that goes against a servant with a fake gun?? But he can’t deny this Doc has some guts, he seemed ready to try to scare him to help Azami.

“Yeah, is one of your water guns,” Doc smiles getting one hand to his neck, a bright smile on his face. “but your friend is a bit scary, always with that permanent frown, I saw you when you got to the beginning of the street and-”

“Doc you need to stop controlling the street as if you were the big brother”

Azami replies entering the house with both men behind her.

“Oh, I should introduce myself, I’m Romani Archaman, or Doc.” Doc smiles and bows to berserker once they’re inside.

“He’s a berserker class servant, me and Ryu got involved in a grail war,” Azami replies cautious.

Doc nods distracted while getting a couple of huge books in strange languages out of the way, when the sentence finally makes sense in his mind, he drops the books.

“YOU AND RYU DID WHAT NOW?!”


End file.
